Volco Warren
is a fictional character featured in the manga Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS Gekko. Personality & Character Volco acts similarly to Argi he shows concern for others but his past has made him distrustful and suspicious of others. Quick to act in a life and death situation he isn't easily defeated much like most IBO characters, injure him and all he's going to do is fight back. Skills & Abilities Volco might possess piloting skills as he has attempted to pilot the Astaroth and claims he would pilot it but his handicap prohibits this. Its unclear if he's any good at piloting. Volco can repair the Astaroth back to working order by himself being its sole mechanic. History Volco is the son of a disgraced family that once worked for Gjallarhorn. The Audit Bureau determined that his father had embezzled a lot of money over the course of several years, although it's implied that Volco's father was framed and never actually committed these crimes. The Warren Family was in charge of managing operational funds provided by the Avalanche Colonies. After their fall The Warren Family lost it's name and everything that they owned including the Astaroth which had been passed down by The Warren Family. All Gjallarhorn families are fixated on appearence's none of them were willing to posses the Astaroth so it appeared on the black market. Daddy Ted had a long standing relationship with The Warren Family as a result Volco turned to him for assistance. Volco was desperate to retrieve the Astaroth, and Daddy Ted was kind enought to take both in. By the time Volco was reunited with the Astaroth all of its armor and equipment was gone, leaving only the frame. Since that moment Volco has lived, determined to retrieve every piece of armor and restore the Astaroth to its former glory. At some point he suffered a leg and, or arm injury as he now uses a crutch. He also received a Memory Chip after he lost his family which left a scar on his forehead. The Memory Chip seems to act like a database that Volco can use at will. The Memory Chip is how Volco learned of Argi's past. Relationships Ted Morugaton Volco's family had a close relationship with Daddy Ted. After The Warren Family fell from power Volco was taken in by Daddy Ted and served him as needed (Sort of a student master relationship). Argi Mirage Volco shows a distrust for Argi as he calls him "Stray Dog" occasionally. At first Volco had no intrest in Argi he simply used him to pilot Astaroth but after learning of Argi's desire for revenge Volco let him join his quest to protect Liarina. Argi has stated that he owes a life debt to Volco it's unclear if Volco takes that to heart. The two of them are more alike then they are willing to admit, Liarina called it out and stated that "This mutual understanding between you two boys is creepy". Volco and Argi immediately denied it using the same words speaking at the same time. Liarina pointed this out too and laughed the incident off. 'Liarina Morugaton ' It is unclear if the two of them knew each other before the events of IBO Gekko. The two of them show concern for each other Liarina has pleaded for his life and Volco has been willing to sacrifice himself for her. Liarina has encouraged Volco to find the missing parts of the Astaroth and to restore it. Besides that their relationship seems to be entirely business. Gallery Volco Warren.png Iron-Blooded Orphans Side Story Moon Steel comic016.jpg Iron-Blooded Orphans Side Story Moon Steel comic004.jpg Notes & Trivia *Volco was initially shown to have black hair in the manga's promo.